Bliss
by MissFee
Summary: It's someone's birthday...! SLASH of the Tibbs type. My first slash, so be gentle. Or rough. I can take it!


_**This is an early birthday present for my gorgeous friend, Headbanger Rockstar. You are a goddess and I am so lucky to have you in my life! Love you heaps and heaps girl xoxoxo**_

_**This is also my very first attempt at SLASH. I've purposely left names out of it, so your imagination can do it's own thing. If slash is not your thing, you know where the back button is. Cheers! **_

* * *

><p>All in all, it hadn't been the worst birthday he'd ever had. He'd endured the obligatory bear hug and kiss from Abby, but apart from that no one had made a huge fuss over him, which suited him down to the ground. Oh, he wanted the attention all right, just not from the entire team. Still, he'd learned years ago to be content with his lot in life, and took the warm smile and heartfelt good wishes in the spirit that they were intended – brotherly, fraternal affection, from the man he wanted more than anything.<p>

It was late by the time he'd left the office. The team's caseload was light but paperwork was never ending, and there were times when he just had to suck it up and get on with it. He stopped at an all-night liquor store and picked up a bottle of expensive whiskey. 'Might as well do it properly,' he mumbled to himself, as he pocketed his wallet and exited the store. It would make a change from his usual tipple of choice, but he enjoyed the smoky peaty flavours of the aged liquor, and with a bit of luck his dreams that night would be pleasant.

He opened the front door and began the process of shucking off his coat, shoes, badge and gun – a routine he had down pat and regularly performed without thinking. _Tonight is __**not**__ a night to be thinking_, he thought, and then snorted at the irony. _Well, not thinking hard thoughts anyway._ Wandering down the hall and into the kitchen, he wasn't aware of the figure in the shadows until it was too late. A blindfold slipped over his eyes, and his hands were grabbed quickly and held behind his back. Instinctively he began to struggle.

"Don't fight it; not tonight," a low voice rumbled into his ear, before nipping gently at the lobe, and he ceased moving immediately. He knew this voice, trusted this voice but never until now believed that this voice would ever speak to him in such a manner. Instantly, he felt himself becoming aroused, his knees weakening and his pulse beginning to race. The owner of the voice pressed gently in the small of his back and ushered him back out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"I'm going to release your hands now, but I want your word that you will not touch that blindfold," the Voice commanded, his tone husky with desire but leaving no room for argument. He nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to speak. The Voice moved nimbly around the room lighting candles before returning to his plaything for the evening. Experienced fingers began unbuckling his belt, and before he knew it, his trousers were down on the floor, followed quickly by his boxers. His member, already half-hard at the lead up to this event, quickly sprang to attention under the watchful eyes and skilful hands of the Voice. The Voice chuckled. "Someone's been feeling a bit neglected, have they?"

He tried in vain to put the words together in his head, but just as he was about to stammer something that resembled a coherent sentence, his cock was engulfed by a hot, wet mouth. "Shit!" he gasped out, hands scrabbling through the Voice's hair, knees buckling. The Voice chuckled again; the vibrations resonating from His throat driving him crazy.

He had dreamed about this, fantasised about this very moment for months – years if he was honest with himself – and now that it was happening, it felt almost too good to be true. The Voice was relentless in His ministrations; licking and sucking his cock as though it were a last meal. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm quaking up and down his spine; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and said as much. Immediately, the Voice pulled away; the cool air of the room hitting him unexpectedly.

Gentle hands reached out and removed his shirt, before grasping his hand and leading him towards a rug on the floor. The Voice eased him to the floor; face down, before straddling him. The scent of jasmine filled the air, and those hands he loved to watch began rubbing the warmed massage oil over his back. He felt himself melt into a puddle as nimble fingers worked knots out of his tired muscles, gradually moving lower and lower down his spine, until His fingers were brushing the firm buttocks. He tensed involuntarily, before relaxing once more as He caressed the taut globes. He keened softly as the hands left his skin; the soft rustle of clothing being discarded the only consolation for the disappearance of His expert touch. The hands returned, moving in circles over his buttocks, liberally dispersing the massage oil. His cheeks were spread apart, and he almost leapt off the floor as the Voice's hot tongue darted out and began to caress his entrance. A slick finger joined His tongue, gently breaching the tight muscles, lightly teasing him enough to make him crazy. A second finger entered the fray and he arched his back as the two digits worked in tandem to press all the right buttons. He was rock hard once more; his swollen member now pressing painfully into the floor, as the Voice tormented him.

"I – can't – take – much more!" he panted, his whole body twitching and squirming.

"Shh, I don't want to hurt you," the Voice soothed.

"You can't hurt me, but if you don't fuck me right now, I'll hurt you!" he spat back, his voice cracking with an agony that the Voice found delicious.

The fingers were suddenly removed, and he moaned at the loss of contact. He found himself being flipped onto his back, and his knees were nudged up closer to his chest. The unmistakeable sound of a condom being torn open made him tingle with delight. It was finally happening. Warm fingers, slick with massage oil and lubricant from the condom teased at his anus once more, stretching just a little further before pulling out. Before he had a chance to realise what was happening, the Voice nudged his cock into the opening and began easing Himself in, inch by inch. He wriggled underneath Him, urging Him on, to take him harder and faster than he'd ever been taken. He'd never felt so full in his life – not just physically, but emotionally as well. He knew that this could never work out, but if he could only have one night, then he would take it and cherish it for the rest of his days. The feel of the Voice sliding out before slowly thrusting back in was heavenly, and it snapped him back to reality. Each thrust tagged his sweet spot and he howled in pleasure, not caring who heard him. The Voice's movements became faster, and He wrapped a firm hand around his partner's weeping phallus, jerking in time to His own rhythm. He could feel the other man's climax closing in on them, as His own was, and he chose then to rip the blindfold off.

Their movements never stopped, never slowed, and with green and blue eyes locked on each other, their momentum continued, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Their lips met in a searing kiss, their momentum building until the culmination of their mutual passions.

They lay in silence, side by side, each panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. After regaining his breath, he spoke.

"Why now?"

"Why not?" came the infuriating answer.

"I mean, why today of all days?"

"You mean, why did I choose today to finally give in?"

"Well… yeah."

"Simple. It's your birthday. Had to get you a present, didn't I?"

"Most people just would've gotten a card."

"Well, maybe I just realised that I didn't want to let another year go by without letting you know how I feel," He said quietly.

"You took a big gamble," he countered.

"Life's too short. Sometime's you gotta take a chance."

"So…"

"Yeah. So. What now?"

"Well, do we just go back to how it was before? I don't know if I can do that," he admitted.

"I don't want to, but we can figure it all out later. For now, I just wanna be here with you."

"Me too."


End file.
